Tunnel
by Lykeos
Summary: Drago Malefoy est coincé dans sa vie, prisonnier du cours des choses et il n'en peut plus. Variation autour de l'accident du Sectumsempra, ou comment, parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup pour que le présent prenne un tournant différent.
1. 1

1

J'ai eu une crise de lucidité.

Un de ces moments où le monde n'est pas forcément plus absurde et hideux que d'habitude mais il est simplement insupportable. J'en ai régulièrement. Je suffoque dans ces instants d'extrême clairvoyance, la réalité devient soudainement palpable, pleines d'odeurs affreuses, de visions d'horreurs. Il me semble alors que les règles qui nous régissent sont les aveux même de notre bêtise, de notre incapacité à vivre ensemble, à accepter l'autre, à être digne du cadeau magnifique qu'est la vie.

Ce n'est pas de la dépression de ne pas supporter notre monde actuel. Il marche clairement sur la tête. Les gens deviennent de plus en plus fous et aliénés. Le fanatisme semble être la nouvelle norme qui s'installe tranquillement. Mais il est tellement plus facile de se concentrer sur son petit quotidien plutôt que de s'en inquiéter. Et c'est exactement ce que je fais, comme tous les autres. Parce que se pencher sur la question nous oblige à regarder la décadence en face et que, sans réponse valable à proposer, on reste coincé avec notre malaise. Plutôt l'indifférence que l'impuissance.

C'est toujours comme ça que j'ai procédé. Je me suis concentré sur mon quotidien, sur ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire et d'être. Ca m'a moyennement réussi pour être franc. Mais je ne sais faire que ça.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, je suis pris de terreurs et paralysies diurne. Vous voyez celles nocturnes ? Alors vous savez où je veux en venir. Je suis victime d'un immobilisme crasse, d'une incapacité chronique à bouger, à agir. Plus j'avance, plus j'en prends conscience et pire elles sont. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pris de décision majeure dans ma vie depuis très longtemps. Cela dit, au rythme où vont les choses, il n'est pas dit qu'il y ait longtemps encore un monde dans lequel j'ai besoin de le faire. Notre univers périclite. Et je ne parle pas seulement du microcosme de la société sorcière, notre planète dans son intégralité est en train de mourir. Cela risque de vous surprendre mais je me suis renseigné, les moldus gèrent leur avenir avec aussi peu de bon sens que nous : montées des extrêmes politiques, mainmise de puissances financières qui desservent les intérêts communs, aveuglement des populations, agrandissements des inégalités, rejets de certaines ethnies,… sans même aborder le sujet de la destruction de l'environnement dont nous sommes pourtant complètement dépendants.

Ca ne vous semble pas quelque peu familier ? Je veux dire, un grand mage noir qui attise la haine, pousse à la violence envers certains et prend possession du gouvernement, c'est dans les grandes lignes le même résultat, non ? On court à notre perte. Et vite.

Vous avez l'air surpris par mon opinion ? Potasser des tonnes de livres aura au moins servi à ça. Mais je suis un peu vexé je dois dire, vous me pensiez assez idiot pour adhérer aux théories poussiéreuses et suprématistes des Sang-Purs ? J'ai pourtant prouvé mon intelligence et mon esprit critique à de nombreuses reprises. Bon, pas dans les actes, certes… mais au moins dans les mots.

Non plus ?  
Vous n'êtes pas très observateur, ça doit être pour ça.

Pour être honnête, beaucoup de Sang-Purs ne se rallient à ce mouvement que parce que cela sert leurs intérêts et que cela leur permet de défendre leurs privilèges. Ils tiennent plus que tout à faire que la société sorcière reste sur un modèle féodal qui les mets sur un piédestal sans avoir à justifier d'autre chose que de leur nom, comprenez-les. Moi-même, je ne crache pas sur la fortune et le confort dans lesquels je vis, même si je reconnais qu'ils sont bien mal acquis et que cela n'est ni juste ni égalitaire.

Mais avoir de belles idées ne sert pas à grand-chose si on n'en fait rien. Je sens bien que je vais bientôt être contraint d'agir bien malgré moi – enfin, plus que d'habitude –, que ma fenêtre de « liberté » se fait de plus en plus étroite, que mon chemin de vie ressemble de plus en plus à un couloir, sans lumière au bout.

Et encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais parler de tout ça et faire le point… Pansy, Crabbe, Blaise ? Laissez-moi rire. De parfaits produits de leur environnement. Et dans ma famille c'est pire encore, mes parents sont obsédés par la conservation du prestige des Malefoy, ma tante est folle à lier, mon parrain est un croque-mort, et tous sans exceptions sont à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis quelque peu cerné. Alors, comme un animal apeuré, je ne bouge pas, je me maintiens immobile en retenant mon souffle, en priant pour que tout cela ne se termine pas mal, même si je n'y crois pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sens bien que l'étau se resserre de manière dramatique. Je sais que ce n'est pas très héroïque comme attitude, même pour un Serpentard. Mais la ruse ne peut pas me sortir de là.

Vous voulez connaitre un type que j'admire ?

Potter.

Ne le répétez pas évidemment, mais j'admire ses compétences en termes d'action. Il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire quand quelque chose ne lui va pas. C'est grand.

C'est d'ailleurs très bête la manière dont les choses se sont déroulées avec lui. Ca c'est envenimé si vite, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser à quel point. Oh, mais tous les torts sont de mon côté, j'en ai bien conscience. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin avec lui et j'ai continué à le faire jusqu'à ce que cela deviennent véritablement irrécupérable. Au moins j'assure les apparences attendues par mon rang, c'est déjà ça.

Mais à vrai dire, là maintenant, je regrette de ne pas avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans mon entourage, dans mes « amis », quelqu'un à qui je puisse exprimer le fond de ma pensée sans peur de représailles, sans peur de jugement. Ou même tout simplement quelqu'un d'optimiste, avec qui je pourrai refaire le monde naïvement, sans conséquences, juste pour s'amuser. Quelqu'un que je pourrai suivre, qui serait moteur, qui m'aiderait à agir…

Mais je n'ai pas ça. Alors il est inutile de rêver.

Je ferme les yeux alors que Théodore m'appelle et m'invite à rejoindre le groupe de ma maison qui s'apprête à aller petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Inutile de trainer, mon envie de hurler ne s'atténuera que si je me maintiens occupé toute la journée, je le sais bien. Alors je me lève et me prépare à attaquer le quotidien.

Jusqu'à quand cette mascarade va-t-elle durer ?


	2. 2

2

Je le savais. Je savais que ça allait arriver. J'aurai du le prévoir.

Mais la brûlure n'en est pas moins cuisante. Tout mon corps est encore en feu au simple souvenir de cette horrible nuit, de cet acte qui me révulse, de cette marque qui m'enchaine désormais à tout jamais.

Et dire que je pensais que cette journée était la pire de ma vie. C'était sans savoir ce qui m'attendait.

J'ai été tellement idiot de faire l'autruche, j'aurai du m'enfuir alors que j'en avais encore la possibilité. J'ai un rire las. Comme si cette option avait jamais été une solution viable…

Mon chemin de vie est désormais plus proche du tunnel que du couloir. Quelle sinistre blague.

Mon envie de hurler est si omniprésente que je peux presque sentir mes cordes vocales vibrer malgré moi, sous la peau de mon cou. Mais je n'ai rien à crier, pas un mot, pas un son. Alors je me contente d'être là, immobile, terré dans les toilettes des filles en retenant mes larmes autant que possible, les poings serrés d'impuissance.

Je n'ai pas d'issue.

S'il était possible de mourir de désespoir, je ne serai plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, ça aussi il ne suffit pas de le vouloir, il faut AGIR pour. Je suis maudit. Condamné à vivre en supportant ma propre inactivité. Je suis un homme sous respiration artificielle. J'ai l'impression de n'être maintenu en vie que par magie car pas une seule cellule de mon organisme ne souhaite prolonger ce supplice.

J'ai été missionné de tuer.

Et je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'arrive déjà pas à me faire à l'idée de me débarrasser effectivement de ma personne… J'essuie rageusement une larme. Il va cependant falloir que j'agisse. Mais tout ce que je tente est un échec, m'obligeant à chaque fois à devoir rééssayer de nouveau, plus fort et avec encore moins d'envie. Chaque plan est pire que le précédent, chaque fois ça me coûte encore plus et je me dégoûte davantage. Je ne parviens même plus à fermer l'œil.

Je suis terrorisé. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir est pathétique, mes traits tirés trahissent malgré moi ma fatigue, mon angoisse et mon malaise. Je détourne le regard. Je hais ce type.

Je n'ai pas d'issue.

Mimi Geignarde me parle mais je ne l'entends plus, ses mots glissent sur moi sans parvenir à rentrer. Je m'appuie sur un des lavabos, le contact de la pierre froide sous mes paumes me redonne légèrement prise sur la réalité. J'ai le tournis.

Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Qui suis-je en train de devenir ?

Je me considérais plutôt comme quelqu'un de brillant, mais mon parcours semble dire tout le contraire. Comment ça a pu mal tourner à ce point ? Mon but principal était de terminer ma scolarité avec panache, laisser le souvenir d'un excellent élève, rendre mes parents fiers, entamer la vie avec toutes mes chances. Mais visiblement ma famille à d'autres types d'attentes, qui n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec mes études. Et ce qui m'est désormais demandé m'est insurmontable. Je ne peux pas participer à ça, je ne VEUX pas. Je ne veux pas être ce type de personne… même si techniquement je le suis déjà. Je suis un putain de Mangemort.

Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers le miroir pour apercevoir le type minable que je suis devenu. Je suis ce Mangemort.

Je hais ce mot, je hais tout ce à quoi il fait référence, tout ce qu'il désigne, tout ce qu'il porte en lui de lâcheté, violence, d'idiotie, d'aveuglement et de cruauté. Tous ces adjectifs qui peuvent également me désigner désormais. Je me hais. Je suis coincé dans ma vie, coincé dans mon corps.

Je n'ai pas d'issue.

Je sursaute violemment en réalisant que je ne suis pas seul dans la pièce.

Potter ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	3. 3

3

Merlin soit loué, je suis en vie.

Je n'aurai pas imaginé que cette pensée puisse me soulager, mais c'est le cas. Je suis heureux d'être vivant. Cette altercation avec Potter aurait bien pu être la dernière. Pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, il aurait probablement mieux valu.

Je fixe le plafond de l'infirmerie sans vraiment le distinguer dans la pénombre. Je suis un peu stone, c'est surement du aux potions qui m'ont été administrées. Ca n'est pas désagréable, je me sens tout cotonneux et mes pensées flottent avec plus de légèreté qu'elles ne devraient.

Je respire calmement. Bizarrement, cloitré et seul dans cette petite pièce, je me sens plus libre que je n'ai pu l'être depuis longtemps. Personne en dehors de Mme Pomfresh n'a été autorisé à venir me voir depuis mon arrivée et je dois dire que cela fait un bien fou. Je suis à l'écart des autres, à l'écart du monde et surtout à l'écart de ma mission. Pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées, je n'ai pas eu à m'occuper de donner le change, à préserver les apparences, à fomenter un complot, à angoisser sur demain. La douce torpeur des médications me permet simplement de savourer la sensation d'être toujours en vie.

Je rouvre les paupières, la luminosité tombe, j'ai du m'assoupir longtemps, peut être même toute la journée, je serai incapable de dire. J'ai de vagues souvenirs de repas péniblement avalés, de quelques paroles échangées à contrecœur avec l'infirmière, de Severus passé en coup de vent. Tout cela est bien flou dans mon esprit, mais ils sont bien trop communs pour avoir été des rêves, j'en déduis donc qu'au moins une partie de ça est bien arrivé. Je suis plus alerte que la nuit précédente, j'imagine que les doses de potions sont moins fortes. Dommage. J'aimai bien ce cocon médicamenteux.

Je me fige. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu une autre respiration.

Je tends l'oreille plusieurs longues secondes.

Ou je suis fou, ou un des meubles de la chambre respire. Je tends le bras vers la table de nuit pour essayer d'y trouver ma baguette. Il est tout engourdi et mes doigts tâtonnent en tremblant avant de réussir à se saisir du bâton d'aubépine. Je le brandis devant moi sans assurance.

« – Qui est là ? » je croasse d'une voix rauque.

Le souffle disparaît. Je doute une seconde de son existence. Mais je suis désormais convaincu de _sentir_ une présence. Une présence hostile. Je commence à paniquer. Le maître à t'il finalement décidé de revenir sur sa clémence et de me tuer immédiatement ? Est-ce un Mangemort dans la chambre, avec pour ordre de m'éliminer discrètement ?

Ce serait le moment idéal, le blâme retomberait alors sur Potter et un jugement serait un bon moyen de le faire sortir de Poudlard où il est intouchable.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement. Je me sens en danger, je commence à suffoquer, ma vue se brouille. S'il y a un affrontement, je ne tiendrai pas deux minutes. Je suis bien trop faible. Je sens un voile de transpiration glacé se former sur tout mon corps. Ma main tremble ostensiblement et mon bras se fait lourd, mais je refuse de laisser tomber. Pour une fois, je ne veux pas lâcher.

Je ne veux pas crever comme ça, pas dans un lit comme un vulgaire cracmol.

« – Je sais que vous êtes là. Révélez-vous, qu'on règle ça comme des sorciers dignes de ce nom. »

Ma voix est plus ténue que je ne le voudrais. Mais plus ferme que je ne le suis. Des points noirs dansent désormais partout dans mon champ de vision, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais je ne veux pas lâcher.

Je puise dans mes dernières forces, je lutte pour chaque centimètre carré parcouru et je me lève de mon lit. Je suis trempé et je grelotte, je serre les dents pour ne pas qu'elles claquent, pour ne pas claquer tout court d'ailleurs.

Ces quelques secondes sont les plus longues de ma vie. Tout va se jouer maintenant.

« – Révélez-vous. » je répète, plus faiblement.

Le sol tangue, je manque de tomber. Je ne veux pas lâcher.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai la sensation que la mascarade a fait son temps, qu'elle est terminée et que je vaux mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux que cette fin merdique. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque question d'honneur, de rang, ni même de respect. Je suis un être humain et pour une fois, j'aimerai être traité comme tel, avec ne serait-ce qu'une once d'empathie. Je sais que je suis bien mal placé pour exiger ça. Mais à cette seconde précise, je n'en peux plus de n'être qu'un pion de l'histoire.

« – Je… Je mérite mieux que ça. je souffle péniblement. J'exige un droit de réponse. Vous me devez au moins ça… » je parviens à articuler avec ce courage des derniers instants.

« – Vraiment ? fait une voix que je connais trop bien, pleine de rancœur et de reproches. Je serai curieux d'entendre ça, Malefoy ».

La tête ébouriffée de Potter apparaissant dans le coin opposé de la pièce fut la dernière chose que mes rétines imprimèrent avant que je sombre dans le noir complet.


	4. 4

4

Mes paupières sont toujours closes mais je ne dors plus depuis plusieurs minutes. Nous devons probablement être au milieu de la nuit.

« – Je sais que tu es là. dis-je faiblement.

– Bien. » me répond la voix du brun depuis le coin de la chambre.

J'ouvre les paupières mais je ne le vois nulle part dans l'obscurité. En plissant davantage, il me semble pourtant percevoir une forme plus sombre qui bouge légèrement dans un coin.

« – Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? »

Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me battre avec lui, que ce soit par les mots ou les sorts. Je suis encore faible et j'ai l'impression de m'être suffisamment battu pour toute une vie.

« – Je ne sais pas. »

Je ne parviens pas à décrypter son ton. Est-ce que de l'étonnement, du regret ou de la colère que je perçois ?

« – Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu viens me menacer durant ma convalescence ? » je demande sans comprendre.

– Je ne te menace pas. me répond-t-il simplement.

– Venant de la part d'un type qui a failli me tuer, tu me permettras d'en douter. » Je déclare, pince sans rire.

Il soupire lourdement.

« – Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça… il semble abattu. Je ne connaissais pas la teneur de ce sortilège. »

Je suis sur le point de faire une remarque cinglante mais des flashs de son visage terrorisé et des hurlements de Mimi Geignarde me reviennent. Je me mords la lèvre. Il s'en veut véritablement. Bordel de Saint Potty ! J'imagine qu'on a au moins ça en commun, d'avoir blessé des gens beaucoup plus qu'on ne le souhaiterait, de regretter nos gestes, de se sentir coupable au-delà de ce qu'il est possible d'exprimer.

Mais je ne peux pas me ramollir, ce type est un proche de celui que je suis censé tuer. Il est mon ennemi.

« – Tu jettes des sorts que tu ne connais pas… Tout l'esprit Gryffondor résumé en un seul geste. » je rétorque avec le peu de morgue que j'ai en stock.

« – Et toi tu m'as attaqué simplement pour t'avoir surpris dans un moment de faiblesse. J'imagine que c'est là la philosophie Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. » riposte-t-il sur le même ton.

Un long silence s'installe. J'imagine qu'il marque un point, même si dans l'histoire c'est moi qui ai failli mourir. Je jette un coup d'œil au coin de ciel noir visible à travers la fenêtre. Je soupire. Ce petit jeu me fatigue. Etre ce mec arrogant et fier me fatigue. Etre l'ennemi, la raclure me débecte. Je n'ai plus envie de ce face à face, d'être le négatif d'Harry Potter. J'ai envie de disparaître, de m'échapper dans la brise nocturne, de devenir un courant d'air. Mon cœur se serre, étreint de remords. Le milieu de la nuit a tendance à me rendre mélancolique. Je me sens d'humeur à m'épancher et Potter n'est pas à proprement parler l'interlocuteur idéal pour ça.

« Va-t-en » je lui ordonne, las.

« – Non. Je veux savoir ce que tu manigances. » me répond-t-il avec calme, mais détermination.

Je laisse échapper un ricanement.

« – Tu espères sincèrement que je vais répondre à ça ? »

Pendant une seconde j'envisage cependant la possibilité de lui balancer au visage le contenu exact de ma mission, mon statut de Mangemort, les quelques informations que je connais des plans du Lord, juste pour voir sa tête. Mais je ne peux pas…

« – Honnêtement… oui. » me déclare la voix du Gryffondor sans fléchir.

Je fronce les sourcils. Est-il devenu complètement abruti ?

« – Tu sais quoi Malefoy. Laissons tomber les masques deux minutes, tu veux ? J'en avais ma claque de te supporter, toi et tes airs hautains, tes insultes constantes, tes sales coups perfides. Mais cette année, c'est comme si tu avais disparu. Pas que ça m'ai manqué je dois dire. Mais ça m'a inquiété. Ne me fais pas ce regard. Cela fait des semaines que je sais que tu prépares quelque chose. Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je te connais, d'une certaine manière, et je _sens_ que tu fais quelque chose de mal… Depuis l'accident des toilettes, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ca m'a permis de réaliser quelque chose d'évident. Je déteste t'avoir comme ennemi. Tant que ça restait un ennemi de couloirs d'école, c'était gérable. Mais être ton ennemi dans la guerre à venir, c'est autre chose. Je ne t'apprécie pas. Mais je n'ai aucunement envie de te faire du mal. Et, même si ça m'écorche de l'admettre, tu es un mec intelligent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu reste de ce côté du combat. Ce ne t'apportera rien de bon et tu le sais forcément. »

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Potter n'est donc pas complètement un abruti, il sait taper là ou ça fait mal.

« – Va-t-en. » je murmure. Je me sens épuisé.

« – Non, je veux savoir ce que tu manigances. répète-t-il avec détermination. Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu méritais un droit de réponse. Je t'écoute. »

Je suis stupéfait.

Les souvenirs flous de la veille me reviennent par bribes. Il est possible que dans mon délire pré-coma j'ai bafouillé quelque chose comme ça. Je soupire bruyamment. La situation commence à me peser.

« – Et qu'est ce que tu veux entendre exactement ? je grogne. Que je suis un connard imbu ? Que je suis un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Que je prépare des potions mortelles dans mon laboratoire secret pour éliminer tous les sorciers non purs ? Tu ne sais rien de moi Potter, et crois-moi, tu ne veux rien savoir ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Qu'il suffit de venir me voir au milieu de la nuit, comme un seul un détraqué pourrait le faire, pour faire amende honorable ? Qu'il suffit de faire tes yeux de chien battu pour que le monde s'arrête d'être mauvais et absurde. » Je crie presque désormais. Ma voix tremble.

« – Casse-toi. Je te hais. » Je lui assène comme une dernière cartouche.

Il y a du bruit dans la pièce voisine, Pomfresh a du être alerté par le niveau sonore car elle fait irruption dans la chambre quelques secondes après, faisant disparaitre la silhouette de Potter derrière l'ombre de la porte.

Je la rassure aussi rapidement que possible et je parviens à me débarrasser d'elle en prétextant un cauchemar – ce qui n'est pas très loin de la réalité. Quand enfin elle quitte les lieux, je suis seul dans la petite pièce.


	5. 5

5

« – Alors quoi ? On est en train d'instaurer une sorte de tradition, c'est ça ? je demande, mi-agacé, mi-soulagé qu'il soit revenu.

Dans la journée, j'ai pu recevoir mes amis, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Enfin, amis est un bien grand mot… Je n'avais jamais eu si peu envie de les voir. Leurs discussions sans intérêts, les derniers ragots de l'école et la voix stridente de Pansy m'ont très rapidement lassé. J'ai prétexté être encore faible et fatigué pour écourter la visite. J'ai bien vu le regard en biais de Mme Pomfresh quand j'ai sorti cette excuse minable, mais ça m'est égal. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette femme non plus, elle est beaucoup trop avenante et maternante pour être supportable. Elle me donne la sensation d'étouffer, comme sous ces grandes couettes qui vous donnent trop chaud en quelques minutes à peine.

Après cela, j'ai passé le reste de la journée seul. Ca commence à être long, même avec les livres que Pansy m'a laissés. Alors d'un certain côté, je ne suis pas fâché d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

« – Tu aimerais ? me demande le brun, visiblement amusé par la question.

« – Dans tes rêves Potter. » Je crache, mais avec plus de malice que d'animosité.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« – Alors, ce droit de réponse ? Je suis tout ouïe.

– Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Je n'en reviens pas de sa témérité et de son aplomb. Ce type est dingue. Je veux dire, qui d'autre, après s'être battu pratiquement à mort avec une personne, démarre des rendez-vous nocturnes pour discuter ?

« – Rien. Tu m'as rendu curieux, tu m'a dis que tu méritais mieux que ça. Et c'est vrai… alors je t'écoute. »

Je soupire bruyamment. Je ne suis plus aussi sur de mon envie qu'il reste désormais. Il renchérit.

« – Tu sais très bien que je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ce que je veux. »

Connaissant le tempérament borné du Gryffondor, je sais qu'il ne ment pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui donner raison.

« – Je peux tout aussi bien appeler l'infirmière pour te faire disparaitre. je pointe.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Comme si mes souhaits avaient jamais compté.

« – Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

– Pourquoi tu as essayé de tuer Katie Bell ? Ca n'a aucun sens.

– Qu'est ce qui te dit que…

– Ah, pas à moi Malefoy, s'il te plait ! » me coupe t-il agacé.

Je suis estomaqué.

« – Potter, je ne te dois rien du tout ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a quelques jours à peine je serai mort de ta main si Severus n'était pas venu à mon secours. »

Je l'entends déglutir.

« – Tu ne comprends rien. Comme tu viens de le dire, j'ai failli te tuer. C'est moi qui te dois quelque chose. Tu m'as fait une demande, je te l'offre. Je t'offre mon attention, mon écoute et mon aide. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Je te promets que tout ce que tu me diras ne sera jamais répété sans ton accord. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux de cette proposition. »

Je fixe sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. C'est officiel, il est dingue. Mais je dois admettre que c'est tentant. Je donnerai tout pour avoir les amis qu'il a, le soutien qu'il a. Avoir une fois dans ma vie la sensation de pouvoir se confier, pouvoir goûter à ce partage unique me fait horriblement envie.

Merlin suis-je désespéré au point d'accepter de l'aide de mon pire ennemi ? Je fais un rapide tour d'horizon de ma vie. Oui, c'est bien possible. L'altercation avec Potter a au moins eu le mérite de me faire réaliser que je ne souhaitai pas mourir. Et ce n'est pas rien, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose non plus. Ne pas vouloir mourir ne permet pas de mener sa vie. Et il faudra bien que je prenne le volant de la mienne à un moment.

Je ne veux plus vivre dans un tunnel, j'ai envie d'être libre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'entrevois que cette offre de Potter est comme une main tendue vers de nouveaux possibles. Peut-être que les potions troublent ma capacité de jugement, mais je sens que je peux faire confiance au Gryffondor, qu'il tiendra sa parole quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Alors je baisse les armes et je laisse tomber les digues. Rien qu'une fois…


	6. 6

6

Je suis debout devant la porte de la chambre de l'infirmerie qui m'a accueilli ces derniers jours. J'appréhende le moment où je devrais poser ma main sur la poignée et rejoindre le reste du monde, le monde « réel ».

Dire que j'ai passé tant d'années à me sentir prisonnier et pris en étau de choses insurmontables. En quelques heures à peine, tout a été balayé d'un coup de pied.

La nuit dernière a été longue, très longue. Ou courte, c'est selon. A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à parler, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter avant un long moment. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je puisse parler autant, à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Potter. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'en avais besoin. Je ne me croyais pas si proche de la rupture.

J'ai fini par tout dire, tout mettre dehors. Comme un flot de bile que mon organisme ne pouvait plus conserver. Et je me suis senti moins sale. Tout cela sortait de moi, libérant de la place pour respirer, pour penser. Une partie de mon cerveau me hurlait que ce que je faisais était du suicide, que je mettais toute ma famille en danger en faisant cela. Et c'est vrai. Je racontais à la personne la plus sensible des éléments déterminants sur son ennemi. Mais ma famille n'avait pas eu besoin de moi pour se mettre en situation dangereuse. Nous vivons avec le couteau sous la gorge depuis des mois. J'ai simplement déplacé le problème.

Potter a d'abord parlé peu, il a beaucoup écouté. Même dans la pénombre je pouvais le sentir se tendre, s'émouvoir ou être surpris. Il s'est contenu aussi, par moments. Et j'ai apprécié sa discrétion, lui qui n'est pas vraiment connu pour son tact.

Puis c'est lui qui a pris le relais et je l'ai écouté. Il m'a dit des choses que je n'avais jamais entendues ou prit la peine de considérer. Il m'a parlé de l'autre côté du combat, de ce pourquoi il continuait à lutter, de ce qui le maintenait debout malgré les coups durs et la défiance du monde sorcier.

Je l'ai laissé rentrer dans ma tête, j'ai laissé toutes ces pensées infuser dans mon esprit, faire écho à des choses que je ressentais depuis longtemps déjà, sans oser les regarder en face, sans oser les formuler. Ce que j'avais toujours haï de moi, cette lâcheté congénitale, cette faiblesse de tempérament, regardées sous un angle différent, prenaient une autre couleur, celle de la compassion, de l'empathie. Je me suis débattu avec cette découverte avant de finalement décider que, malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu me dire depuis mon plus jeune âge, je n'avais pas honte de ressentir ces deux émotions.

Peut-être un début de courage… finalement.

Potter m'a réassuré ne pas répéter tout ce qui avait été échangé durant ces quelques heures nocturnes. Mais il m'a également invité à ne pas les garder pour moi, à trouver de l'aide extérieure pour ne pas sombrer. A agir pour moi…

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer comme par magie. Et je sens sa présence à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas comment il fait cela, mais c'est remarquable.

« – Prêt ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

Je ferme les yeux deux longues secondes, et les réouvre, déterminé comme je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie.

« – Non, je suis terrifié. Mais je veux le faire. Je me le dois. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour sentir son sourire se former.

« – Il y a des choses pour lesquelles on n'est jamais vraiment prêt. me répond-t-il avec gentillesse.

– J'imagine… Tu lui as annoncé l'objet de la rencontre ? » je l'interroge. L'inquiétude commence sérieusement à me gagner.

« – Pas en détails, je lui ai simplement dit que tu souhaitais le voir et que c'était important. Mais tu sais… Il en sait généralement beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense, il doit déjà avoir sa petite idée. Je te conseille d'être pleinement honnête avec lui… comme tu l'as été avec moi. »

Je serre les poings. Même résolu, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Quand j'ouvrirai cette porte, un nouveau chapitre de ma vie va démarrer, un chapitre radicalement différent. La sensation d'être sur le point de me jeter dans le vide me donne le vertige.

« – Je vais quand même lui annoncer que je suis censé le tuer. » je pointe sans assurance.

« – Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je crois que tu seras surpris du soutien que tu trouveras auprès de lui et… de l'Ordre. »

Je ne sais pas bien à quoi, ou qui, il fait référence, mais la main que je sens se poser sur mon épaule me donne du courage.

Je prends une large inspiration et je me saisis de la poignée devant moi, je sors de l'infirmerie sans un mot, le courant d'air Potter sur mes talons.

Dire qu'il en fallait si peu pour que tout change.

Oh, ça ne sera pas facile, je le sais bien. Ca sera même probablement horriblement difficile et par moments, j'aurai envie de faire machine arrière. Mais ça sera mon chemin et mon histoire.

Enfin.


End file.
